Seems Like a Dream
by FrenchToast24
Summary: Barry needs Karas help with a metahuman, but little do they know what the meta is capable of. It takes them to an alternate universe, where they have no powers and their lives are normal. Will they want to stay? Or will they fight to get home?


Barry's day was going normal. He woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and was out the door, all in five seconds.

That's what life is like for a speedster. You can't help not using your speed for everything. If your late to work? No problem! Just use your speed and you'll be there in three seconds.

Barry looked through the reports on his desk. Nothing that's really important. Just a few bank robberies. Then something caught Barry's eye. He turned the page and saw a metahuman report. Why I haven't heard of this? Barry thought.

The report was on a meta who called himself "Breacher". Witnesses claimed to see innocent civilians just disappear into thin air. Do Caitlin and Cisco know about this? He decided he would ask them later.

There was no picture on what he looked like, but he sounded dangerous.

Joe walked in. "Hey Bear. Anything good?"

"Not really. But there's a meta report that I haven't heard of. I could of stopped him." Barry responded.

"Barry, I'm sure Caitlin and Cisco are already working on a way to stop him. Besides, he looks really dangerous and I don't want you going out there with nothing."

"But Joe-"

"I don't want to hear it. Anyways, for lunch do you want to go get some Big Belly Burger?"

Barry sighed. "I guess."

Joe smiled. "I'm gonna let you get your work done."

"Fine."

Joe walked down the stairs and out of Barry's sight.

When Barry made sure no one was looking, he used his speed to flip through all the papers. He was done in 3 seconds.

He was about to go ask if there was anything else that needed to be done, but his metahuman app lit up.

Barry speeded towards Star Labs without telling anyone that he was gone.

When he got to the lab, the lights were off.

That's odd... the lights are never off. Then they flickered on again. In front of him he saw Caitlin and Cisco huddled in a corner, and in front of them was this green skinned alien dude.

"I am looking for the Flash." He hissed.

Cisco caught Barry's eye. He was trying to warn Barry to stay away. He ran towards the desk and crouched down behind it.

"We don't know that your talking about." Caitlin answered. She tried not to show her fear.

"Don't lie to me!" The meta raised his arms and paper flew everywhere.

"Okay okay, dude, we seriously don't know what your taking about. And that is not an excuse to throw our work everywhere." Cisco gestured to all the papers that were now settling on the floor.

"Then maybe I'll just have to throw you in a different dimension over and over again until you tell me."

There was something in the metas voice that made Barry shiver.

Cisco stepped forward, but Caitlin put her hand out to stop him. "So your the meta that the news is talking about. Your The Breacher." Caitlin said.

"In fact I am. But I am not a meta. I am an alien from Lithios."

"So your an alien... from a different planet? That's so cool!" Caitlin elbowed Cisco in the gut. "Sorry." Cisco moaned.

"Where exactly is Lithios?" Caitlin asked.

"Few thousand miles from Krypton, which exploded some number of years ago." The alien answered.

Wait... Karas from Krypton! Barry shot up. "I know how to stop you."

The Breacher turned towards Barry. "Oh do you now, Flash."

Barry's heart sunk. Now the dude knows he's the Flash. Great.

"Leave." Is all Barry could say.

"Oh, I would... but now that I have the Flash in my grasp... I'm not leaving until I kill you."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I need the perfect moment. I want you to die a long, painful, death. And this is not the place." The alien snarled. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Barry already had enough on his mind until now. Of corse he's used to meta humans wanting to kill him, but he didn't need this right now. Savitar is on the loose and Barry still needs to figure out a way to change the timeline before he kills Iris, the love of his life.

Just when Barry was about to say something, the alien turned around and opened a breach. "I'll be back Flash, when you least expect it." And he stepped in and the portal disappeared, leaving the lab with papers everywhere.


End file.
